


Three AM

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raising the pain threshold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three AM

He barely recognized her in the harsh glare of the streetlights. She was older, less pure, but also wiser, and perceptive in a more adult way than she'd been before.

She recognized him instantly.

The progression from bleak sidewalk to dark hotel room was blurred but reasonable in his eyes, though he would not remember it in the morning.

She cried into his skin as he pushed her into the mattress with barely restrained desperation, cried for Kyou and his irreparable brokenness, and for all the other people she'd loved who hadn't stayed like she'd believed so strongly they would.

Shigure didn't expect her to stay, and knew she didn't expect him to either. It was fine like this, quietly devouring each other at three in the morning on a chill September Tuesday.

She was still sweet and still so vulnerable, but her pain tolerance was higher now.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Angelic Arrow
> 
> A/N: I should clarify, since this has been misread a couple of times: no, I was not implying that she became a streetwalker. They just ran into each other one evening by chance, which happens more often than you might think.


End file.
